The Importance of Life
by Holz9364
Summary: Patrick Jane has had enough and is about to commit suicide when he recieves a visit from his wife and a look at how his death will affect the future of his team, mainly Teresa Lisbon. Jisbon&Grigsby! Rated T just to be on the safe side. COMPLETE
1. Shocks and Funerals

**The Importance of Life**

Patrick Jane took a deep breath as he picked up the gun. He was going to end it, his life. He would be with his wife again; he would leave his lowly existence on Earth behind. He gripped the gun tightly in his hand and to his surprise he didn't feel scared. Jane was about to lift the gun to his head when he heard a voice, "You really don't wanna do that." It said.

Jane spun around and saw none other than his deceased wife standing in the doorway. She was literally glowing and looking at him with disapproval clear in her eyes.

Jane's mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape as he stared at the woman, "Mandy?" He asked quietly.

The woman, Mandy nodded, "Yes Patrick and you really don't want to pull that trigger."

Jane frowned; this couldn't be real, "Why?" He asked suspiciously assuming she was a hallucination. After all it was 3am in the morning and he was sleep deprived.

"Because if you pull that trigger there is no going back." She stated taking a step forward into the room.

"Yeah, that is kinda the point." He told her, slightly annoyed. "Why are you here? How are you here?" Jane asked still thoroughly confused.

Mandy smiled slightly, "I am here to show you the future without you. I hope to be able to change your mind about this whole matter."

Jane was now certain he was hallucinating, "Show me the future?"

She nodded, "I come from a higher plane of existence now Pat." She smirked, "I really shouldn't interfere it's against the rules, but I couldn't let you make the same mistake as so many others up there have."

Jane bit his lip, "Up there?"

Mandy grinned and nodded, "C'mon Patrick, take my hand and let's go visit your funeral."

Jane cautiously reached his hand out and she took it. The world spun around them and Jane began to feel rather sick, but after a few seconds he landed with a hard thump on the grass of a graveyard. Jane looked around and saw a coffin being lowered into the ground and a small gathering of people. Mandy motioned for him to walk over, but when he did he was shocked at what he saw. Minelli, Lisbon, Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho were gathered there standing around the coffin that was still being lowered into the ground.

What shocked Jane was how much this had affected them. Minelli looked very upset which was very surprising. Rigsby and Cho both had tears in their eyes that they were fighting to keep back. Van Pelt had a few tears running down her face, but Lisbon, Jesus Lisbon. He hadn't even thought of how much this would hurt her. She had tears rolling down her face freely and she wasn't even bothering to wipe them away or trying to stop them. Van Pelt looked over at her and gave her a sympathetic look then grabbed her hand and squeezed it to comfort the woman. Lisbon mustered a small smile for her friend and grasped Van Pelts hand tighter.

When the coffin was lowered into the ground the priest left the friends to pay their respects. Rigsby and Cho left straight away and with a swift nod to Lisbon so did Minelli. Lisbon and Van Pelt stood there for a little longer and eventually Lisbon spoke, telling Van Pelt that she had decided to leave. She said goodbye to Van Pelt and as she walked away she whispered, "Goodbye… Patrick."

Mandy looked at Jane who was trying to hide the tears in his eyes, "Lets follow Teresa Lisbon home." She said quietly to the man.

She held out her hand again and Jane took it quickly this time. The next thing they knew they were sitting in the back of Lisbon's car and as she drove home the tears were still running freely down her face, until a song came on the CD player that was. It only took one line for the change to take effect;

"_I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly. The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same."_

Lisbon broke down and pulled the car to the side of the road. She turned off the engine and sobbed her heart out. Mandy glanced at Jane and saw that he too had tears streaming down his face.

Mandy grabbed his hand and the next thing Jane knew he was standing in Cho's living room. His wife Mary was watching TV with their two young children when Cho walked into the room. Mary walked over to him and hugged him, "How are you?"

Cho shrugged, "Fine, just tired, I'm going to bed for a while."

Mary nodded, biting her lip slightly as Cho walked out of the room. Jane hurried after him and was shocked to see him curl up in his bed and let a few tears escape his eyes. He couldn't believe how much people cared for him; it shocked him to the core.

Mandy had appeared by his side again, "You see Patrick. Too many people care for you here. It isn't time for you to leave yet. Let us go to Teresa's apartment now." She held out her hand and Jane took it, slightly hesitant about seeing Lisbon crying like that again.

In a few seconds they were standing in Lisbon's living room. She was still crying, but not as badly as she had been in the car and she was picking up the phone and dialling a number. Before Jane had time to wonder who she was calling the person on the other end answered the phone, "Hello?" A female voice said.

Lisbon bit her lip and tried to control her voice so that it didn't shake, but she failed miserably, "Hello Emily, its Teresa. Is James home?"

The woman on the other end, Emily replied, "Yes he is Teresa. Are you alright? You sound like you've been crying."

Lisbon made an annoyed face, "Oh I'm fine Emily. Can you please put James on the phone?"

Emily said she would just go and get him and a few seconds later a man spoke, "Terri! I haven't heard from you in so long! How have you been?"

Lisbon sighed, "James I don't have anyone to talk too and I… I need someone right now." Her voice trembled as she spoke and when James spoke again he sounded very worried, "What is it Terri?" He asked in panic.

Lisbon replied, "You know Patrick Jane, the consultant I told you about?"

James still sounded worried as he said, "Yes, what about him?"

This was the point when Lisbon burst into tears, "He killed himself James! He fucking killed himself!"

Lisbon was upset, but also angry at Jane for leaving her when he knew that she loved him, well he had to know. It was so obvious, she was sure that he and the rest of the bloody CBI office knew.

As Lisbon began to sob again Jane once again had tears streaming down his face at seeing Lisbon like that and with a sigh Mandy said, "That isn't all Patrick."

He groaned, "I've got to see more of this?"

Mandy nodded, "I'm afraid so."


	2. Tears and Confessions

**The Importance of Life**

Mandy took Jane to the CBI office two days after his death to witness a discussion between Lisbon and Van Pelt. Lisbon invited Van Pelt into her office and bit her lip before telling her why she was there, "Grace… You're my best friend and I need someone to talk too, someone who will understand, someone who knew him." She spoke the last line quietly, but Van Pelt didn't miss it.

"Of course boss." She said with a smile.

Lisbon shook her head, "Call me Teresa, you do out of work after all and this is most definitely not a work related discussion." She said.

Van Pelt nodded and Lisbon continued, "I was in love with him." She didn't need to tell Van Pelt who him was; she knew that Lisbon was talking about Jane. Van Pelt reached across the table and took Lisbon's hand, "I know."

Lisbon bit back a sob as she continued her confession, "I never got the chance to tell him how I felt Grace and now I will never know what could have been and I hate to live on what if's, but not knowing is the worst feeling in the world. In this world you never know what is going to happen and I didn't ever get the chance to tell him how I felt. I should have just swallowed my pride and told him when I had the chance, but it's too late now." She quickly wiped a few tears away and Van Pelt nodded.

"I can't say I have ever experienced it, but I know it must be horrible. I also know that you are going to hate what I'm about to say, but you have to move on Teresa. You will find someone else and please don't live on what if's they eat away at you." Van Pelt told her friend, worry visible in her eyes.

Lisbon obviously saw the worry too because she nodded and said, "I know." Even though she had no intention of doing any of the things that Van Pelt had told her, Jane knew that much.

Van Pelt nodded and headed for the door, before she walked out Lisbon quietly said, "Thank you Grace."

Van Pelt smiled, "No problem." She said before leaving the office.

Lisbon put her head on the table and groaned, "I hate you Jane." She muttered to herself.

Mandy reached her hand out to Jane who gladly took it, grateful to get away from the broken Lisbon. It made him feel so guilty seeing her like that and knowing that he was the one who had broken her.

When Jane looked around he noticed they were in an unfamiliar apartment, but he could hear talking so followed the sound into the living area where he saw Van Pelt and a young man with brown-red hair sitting on the sofa talking. He assumed the young man was her little brother as Van Pelt had mentioned that she shared an apartment with her 18 year old brother who was at college in the area.

The young man said, "Well Grace, it sounds to me like you need to go pay Wayne Rigsby a visit."

Van Pelt hit him gently on the arm, but smiled, "I think your right. Now that I know how Lisbon feels knowing Jane died without knowing how she felt… I want him to know that I… that I-"

Her brother grinned, "Go tell the lucky guy that ya love him Grace." He smirked as she blushed.

"Okay!" She said with a triumphant grin, she grabbed her coat and kissed her brother on the cheek, "I'll see you later." She said.

The young man grinned wider, "Don't worry Grace, I won't worry about you if I don't see you tomorrow morning, I'll just know you had fun!" He winked at her and her blush deepened.

She walked out of the door and got into her car. Jane looked at Mandy in shock, but she only smiled and held out her hand which he took, preparing himself for the transportation into the future that made his stomach churn.

When he opened his eyes he found himself in yet another unfamiliar apartment, but considering the fact Rigsby was sitting on the couch flicking through TV channels he assumed it was Rigsby's apartment.

There was a knock on the door and Rigsby frowned wondering who would come to his door at this time of night, it was nearly midnight. Assuming it would just be his neighbour complaining that the TV was too loud he walked to the door in only his boxers and a T-Shirt. So when he opened the door to see Grace Van Pelt standing on his doorstep you could say he got the shock of his life!

She smiled sheepishly at him, "Hey Rigsby, I'm sorry I called round this late I just really needed to talk to you."

Rigsby nodded, "Sure, umm yeah. Come in." He said and she did.

She sighed as she looked at him, "I spoke to Lisbon today and I realized how much it must have hurt when Jane… "Her voice hitched and he nodded, "Its okay, you don't have to say it." He told her gently.

She nodded gratefully at him, "She never got the chance to tell him she loved him." Van Pelt said as she followed Rigsby to the couch and sat down with him. He muted the TV and nodded in agreement, "I know. If it had gone the other way, Jane would be the same."

Van Pelt took a deep breath, "Wayne…" Rigsby couldn't hide his shock at the fact she had called him by his first name, but quickly coughed to try and hide it, "Yes Grace…" He replied shocking her just as much.

She was biting her lip, "Well I guess the reason I came here was to tell you that if something ever happened to you and you didn't know how I felt… it would kill me. So I came here to tell you that… I'm in love with you Wayne." She whispered the last line, but she knew he had heard it. She didn't look up at him afraid of what his reaction would be, until he said, "Look at me Grace."

She lifted her head and noticed that he was very close to her, not even thinking about the rules of the CBI she closed the gap between them and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. The kiss told her that he felt the same and when they broke away breathing heavily Rigsby whispered, "I love you as well Grace."

Jane had a small smile on his lips and he turned to Mandy who was watching him intently, "At least something good came of all this."

Mandy shrugged, "They were meant to be together Patrick. It would have happened anyway, with or without your death."

Mandy held out her hand once more and when Jane let go of it they found themselves alone at the CBI office. It was late and everyone had gone home. Jane sat down on his couch and Mandy joined him.

"Have you realized that the choice you were about to make is the wrong one yet Patrick?" Mandy asked hopefully.

Jane sighed, "I don't know. I mean I know they are all really upset which shocked me. After you and Laura… Well I didn't think anyone would ever care about me again or I would ever care about anyone again."

Mandy nodded in understanding, "Well how do you feel about them all?"

Jane thought for a moment, "Rigsby is a great laugh and one of my best friends. I find Cho very amusing as he rarely shows any emotion, but he's funny and also one of my best friends. Van Pelt is like the little sister I never had and I like making fun of her." He smiled slightly as he continued, "I just like to laugh at Minelli when he gets worked up into his angry moods and goes flying off the handle at everyone which is usually my fault…" He smirked, "Lisbon is really fun to wind up and if I can get a smile or a laugh out of her it makes my day. It's hilarious to wind her up all day until I really get under her skin, but when we want too we get on really well and have way more in common than I ever thought when I first met her."

Jane looked at Mandy who was grinning, "You know now that she loves you and you can no longer deny that you love her too. Maybe not as much as you loved me, but you do love her and you do want to be with her."

Jane didn't deny what Mandy had said; he only seemed to be in deep thought about it.

"The only thing holding you back is thinking that you are betraying me and Pat you aren't. I'm long gone, you can't live in regret. I want you to be happy again and I know that you will be happy with her and you know it too Pat." Mandy said smiling.

Jane bit his lip, "Maybe." He said quietly. He stood up, "It doesn't matter anyway. They are upset now, but give it a few months and everything will be back to normal."

Mandy sighed and rolled her eyes holding out her hand again. Jane took it and opened his eyes to find that they hadn't moved from their spot in the CBI office.

Mandy noticed his confusion and said, "We are now 6 months in the future. 6 months after your death."

A young handsome man with blonde hair and blue eyes was sitting on his couch, Jane eyed the man suspiciously, "He's sitting on my couch." He accused.

Mandy shook her head, "Your dead Patrick. Its not your couch anymore."

Jane's eye was then caught by Lisbon walking into the room and he couldn't hide the gasp that escaped his lips as he saw her. She looked deathly pale and horribly skinny. She had lost far too much weight and looked gaunt and corpse-like.

He looked at Mandy who gave him a sympathetic shrug and Jane looked back to the group. Lisbon briefed them on a case and left the building with the handsome man who had been on 'Jane's' couch.

Mandy grabbed Jane's hand and the next thing Jane knew he was following Lisbon and the handsome man down a narrow little side street somewhere in a nearby town.

The man asked, "Lisbon, do you ever smile?"

She shrugged, "I used too."

"Do you even have a heart?" The man asked in exasperation.

Lisbon turned around and shook her head, giving him a bitter smile she said, "My heart died along with Patrick Jane." The man obviously knew to end the matter there as he said nothing more as they walked along in eerie silence.

Jane was shocked at this revelation and turned to Mandy who asked, "Still think the choice you were going to make is the right one Patrick?"

Jane shrugged, "They will all get over it. Give it a few years and Lisbon will be married. She can't mourn me forever Mandy."

Mandy sighed, "Well if that's the role your taking on we aren't finished yet."

Jane groaned, "There is still more? How much more?"

Mandy smiled slightly, "I'm going to keep taking you further into the future until you realize that you were going to make the wrong choice or until the rest of your team mates die in the future without you." She stated and Jane knew it was going to be a very long and unforgettable night.


	3. Weddings and Babies

**The Importance of Life**

Mandy had once again outstretched her hand to Jane who this time reluctantly took it. He had seen enough of this grim future, but she was going to make him see more of it. Much more.

When Jane opened his eyes this time he was once again in the same spot, in the CBI office. Mandy informed that they were one year in the future. He had died a year ago today.

The team, Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho and Lisbon were all sitting on Jane's couch telling stories about him and remembering him. People sometimes did that on the anniversary of a loved ones death, but Jane had never expected so much attention upon dying.

Van Pelt was telling the story of the time Jane had saved her life because she had nearly been run over and Rigsby had told the tale of the time Jane had hypnotised him. Cho had smiled slightly at this memory and proceeded to talk about the time that Jane had been blind for a few days and had annoyed the crap out of everyone. Lisbon hadn't said a word the entire time, but she had listened. She still looked deathly ill and Jane began to wonder if there was something wrong with her.

Mandy shook her head obviously reading Jane's thoughts, "She barely eats or sleeps, that's why she looks so ill."

Jane looked at her for a moment before turning back to the group.

Van Pelt turned to Lisbon with a smile, "Would you like to say something Teresa?"

Lisbon sighed, "Patrick Jane may have annoyed us all to the point where all we wanted to do was scream at him, but he was kind, caring, funny and sweet. He did a lot for us and saved my life. The man who hated the thought of killing unless it was absolutely necessary shot a man to save my life and for that he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

The others all had tears in their eyes at her words, including Jane and Mandy sighed from her place next to him, "Do you still think that everyone's gonna get over it?"

Jane nodded and Mandy held out her hand again, a little impatiently this time, "Get on the future bus then."

Jane frowned, "The future bus?"

Mandy nodded, "It's not a real bus. I'm going to take you through 10 years stopping at several important occasions along the way, like a bus… you know how they have stops?"

Jane rolled his eyes, "Yes, Yes. I know." He took Mandy's outstretched hand and noticed a change in the way they travelled. Places and people spun past them and when they stopped they were standing at the back of a church and wedding bells where ringing.

Jane frowned and Mandy smiled, "We are now 4 years after your death. This is the wedding of Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby."

Sure enough at that moment Jane noticed that the priest had just announced for Wayne to kiss his new bride and he noticed Lisbon standing next to Van Pelt. She looked even skinnier and more ill than ever before as she tried to smile and be happy for her friends when the tears welled up in her eyes and she just wanted to cry.

Jane wanted to stay longer, but Mandy grabbed his hand and the world began to spin around them once more. When they stopped the next time they were in a hospital room. Van Pelt was lying in bed holding a little bundle and Rigsby was sitting next to her holding her hand.

Cho and Lisbon were standing to the side. Cho was smiling and Lisbon once again holding back tears that no one else could see, but Jane who knew her so much better than she thought. She put on a smile for the happy couple though and Jane admired her for that, knowing how hard it was for her with the way she felt right there.

Mandy looked over at him and watched him, wherever they came his eyes lingered on Lisbon not the main part of the scene they were seeing which in the last 2 cases had been Grace and Wayne, "We are now 6 years after your death. The birth of Sophie Jane Rigsby."

Jane's head snapped away from Lisbon, "Jane?" He asked Mandy in shock.

Mandy nodded, the trace of a smile outlining her lips, "Yes. You think they would just forget you? Of course not."

Jane wanted to say something else on the matter, but before he could Mandy had taken his hand and for what seemed like the millionth time that night the world spun around them.

Jane had expected to see a semi-happy scene again as they seemed to be getting brighter as they went along the timeline, but what he hadn't expected was another funeral.

Mandy sighed, "We are 9 years in the future at Wayne Rigsby's funeral. Wayne died on a case. He was trying to figure out if the father was the murderer and was on a stakeout with Cho. If you were alive his death would have been avoided because in the future where you are alive you tell the team that the father is innocent and Teresa believes you so the stakeout is cancelled."

Jane frowned, "If the father is innocent how does Rigsby die?"

Mandy sighed again, "Freak accident, the CBI van with the cameras in it had the headlights turned off and a lorry crashed into the drivers side crushing Wayne. Cho got away with only a broken arm.

Jane turned his head back to the funeral where Lisbon and Van Pelt were crying in each others arms. Rigsby had wanted to be cremated and the small ceremony was in the same church that Rigsby and Van Pelt had married in.

The song, "Hallelujah" began to play and the tears turned into sobs.

Jane tried to pretend that he was rubbing his eyes. They had lost another member of the team and it could have been avoided with his help, but he was too selfish. That really hurt and ate him up with guilt. He had left a little girl fatherless, "Mandy… His daughter Sophie, what age is she?"

Mandy pointed to a small girl with long red hair and green eyes sitting next to Van Pelt, "She's 3."

Jane couldn't stop the tears from flowing now and Mandy realizing he had seen enough grasped his hand and once again the world spun.

Jane sighed when he realized they were once again in a hospital, "Why are we in a hospital aga-" He stopped speaking when he saw Lisbon lying in the hospital bed. She looked so frail and helpless, nothing like the brave, strong Agent Teresa Lisbon he knew.

Her brother was sitting by her bed; it was obvious by his red puffy eyes that he had been crying, "Wake up Terri please." He whispered, but the weak woman didn't stir.

Lisbon's brother let a few tears slip down his cheeks again and Jane quickly wiped his eyes, "What's wrong with her?" He asked Mandy.

Who looked at him sympathetically before replying, "She barely ate or slept for 10 years after your death which is where we are now. She gradually grew weaker as the years went on and eventually her body couldn't handle it anymore, it just started to close down. There isn't a cure."

Jane felt even more guilty as he looked to the woman he had known so differently and was even more saddened when Van Pelt and Cho walked into the room and sat by her bedside. Van Pelt cried and Cho held her. Of the original 5 friends, only 3 remained and that number was soon to be reduced to 2. Jane knew that all 3 of these deaths were completely his fault and he also knew that he could change this horrible, depressing future and he did indeed plan too.

A doctor came into the room and looked around sadly at its occupants, "This is it I am afraid. We have done all we can, but we only managed to prolong her life, not save it. She should wake up in a few minutes and will pass away within the hour. I will leave you alone to say your goodbyes." With that the doctor left and true to his word not 2 minutes later Lisbon groggily opened her eyes.

Her brother, James took her hand, "This is it Teresa. I just want to thank you for raising me and being there for me. I love you for it, I couldn't ask for a better sister in the entire world and I am going to miss you so much." He told her as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Van Pelt looked at the frail woman and sighed, "Thank you Teresa for everything you have ever done for me. I know the last 10 years have been a struggle for you and the last year in particular has been hard for me and you put your problems behind you to help me. I appreciate it and it is something I will never forget. I'm really going to miss you." She said before the tears began to roll down her cheeks too.

Cho was a man of action, not words so he did not say much, but what he did say was very much appreciated by the dying woman, "You were the best boss we ever had and no one will ever replace you. I know how hard the last 10 years have been, but you shone like the sun through them, we are all so proud of you boss."

Teresa smiled slightly at them all, the first real smile they had seen in a long time, "Its okay. You have each other, stick together. I'm going to be with him again."

Cho took Van Pelts hand as Lisbon's eyes slid shut and the machine by her bed beeped as the line went flat.

Patrick Jane did something he had not done in years, something he hadn't done since his wife and daughters murder. He fell to his knee's and sobbed, for all the guilt he felt, for his own selfishness.

Mandy knelt down next to him and took his hand. He was too worked up to even notice the world spinning, but when he had calmed down enough he noticed he was once again sitting on his bed with the gun on his bedside table.

Mandy was once again in the doorway, "Make the right decision Patrick." She whispered to him before fading away into nothingness.


	4. Kisses and Lunches

**The Importance of Life**

It was 3am on Sunday morning and Patrick Jane was on his way to Teresa Lisbon's apartment, but considering the night he had, had he didn't care all that much. He had been visited by his dead wife who had showed him the future without him. That made him sound crazy, but it was true and he had to tell Lisbon how he felt right now because if he didn't she might never know how he felt about her and he didn't think he could live with himself if something happened to her and she hadn't known how he felt.

He was driving too fast along the motorway, but once again he didn't care. He was barely paying attention to the road, but he was in luck as it wasn't busy.

By the time Jane had reached Lisbon's apartment he was having second thoughts, but he didn't let himself stop as he ran through the rain to the stairs leading to her top floor apartment. He pushed himself and kept running up the stairs until he reached the door soaking wet and breathing heavily. He felt his stomach churn with nervous as he rang the doorbell. He knew she would answer the door out of curiosity of who would be at her door at this time of night, or well morning.

Sure enough he could hear tired feet shuffling to the door and then 3 safety locks unlocking before the key in the door was turned. As soon as she opened the door he launched himself into the little apartment and enveloped her in a tight and kind of wet hug.

Lisbon had never been so shocked in her life and was sure she must be dreaming as she wrapped her arms around Jane, not caring that he was soaking wet. She breathed in his scent and he held on for dear life, afraid that if he let go she would just disappear. He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her looking healthy and well again. He was shocked when she wrapped her arms around him, but didn't complain and they stayed like that for about 5 minutes before Lisbon pulled away.

It was then that Jane realized she was wearing joggers and a baggy T-Shirt. She had obviously been sleeping, well it was 3am in the morning, but Lisbon had always said she had problems sleeping. Jane stared at her, taking in every detail and shivering as he thought of what she had looked like in the future he had been shown.

Lisbon bit her lip, "Jane why are you here at 3am in the morning?"

Jane pulled off his soaking wet coat and turned to look into her confused face, "You would never believe me if I told you. I've had a bit of a rough night and it made me realize something."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Couldn't it have waited till tomorrow? The team are all going out for lunch remember."

Jane shook his head, "I had to tell you now, tonight. Anyway I would rather the team weren't there when I tell you this."

Lisbon eyed him warily, "Tell me what Jane?"

Jane grinned at her, he was winding her up again and he wasn't even doing it intentionally this time, "Lisbon… Actually Teresa, can I call you Teresa?" Without waiting for an answer he continued, "You mean a lot to me, I know you're my boss and we're friends, but I care for you in a way that goes past friendship. I always said after my wife died that I would never love again, but then I met you and you proved me wrong, like you do so often." He smiled at her shocked face, "I love you."

Her jaw really did drop at that, if possible it would hit the floor, "Jane… is this some kind of joke?" She asked the man suspiciously once she had regained her composure.

Jane shook his head, "No. I am 100% serious about this."

He took a step closer to her and before she had time to object or start rattling on about CBI rules he kissed her. The kiss was so full of love and passion that it shocked him to the core, but he didn't pull back in fear as her hands entwined themselves in his hair, instead he placed his hands on her back and pulled her closer to him, when they eventually broke for air Jane asked her quietly, "I need to know one thing. Do you feel the same?"

Lisbon looked him right in the eye and nodded, "Yes." She answered quietly then looked down at her feet a faint blush appearing on her cheeks, "Yes. I love you… Patrick." She said it so quietly that if he hadn't been listening for her to say something he wouldn't even have heard her.

He smiled and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him, he didn't say anything, but he kissed her again.

************

Patrick Jane was not a morning person and considering the fact he had gotten about 2 hours of sleep on Saturday night/Sunday morning, he considered it to be morning when he awoke to his phone ringing even though in reality it was half past 1.

Lisbon groaned and grabbed her pillow, covering her ears with it. Jane grinned; Lisbon obviously wasn't a morning person either. His grin widened as he remember the previous night, well earlier that morning… Shit my phone! He thought and quickly looked at it, Van Pelt was calling, "Morning Grace." He said with the cheeriest voice he could muster.

"Morning? Its half one Jane. You were meant to be here for team lunch at one remember?" Van Pelt said in annoyance.

Oops, he had forgotten about that and although Lisbon had reminded him last night, damn not last night, that morning she had obviously forgotten too, "Oh crap, yeah I kinda forgot about that, we'll be there soon as."

"We? So Lisbon's with you?" Van Pelt asked, she didn't sound annoyed anymore, just surprised and very curious.

Before Jane could think of an excuse Lisbon removed the pillow and asked slightly too loud, "Who is it Jane?"

On the other end of the line Van Pelt was grinning and had put the phone on speaker, "Was that Lisbon?" She asked and Jane could tell she was smiling by her tone of voice.

Jane bit his lip, shit this was not good he thought, "Emm yes that was Lisbon. We slept in sorry guys we will be there soon." And with that he hung up the phone and shook Lisbon who had fallen asleep again, "Wake up sleepyhead, we're half an hour late for team lunch."

That woke her up, "Shit!" she exclaimed as she ran to the bathroom and 2 seconds later Jane heard the shower turn on.

Back at the small café the team went to for their Sunday lunches Van Pelt grinned around at the rest of the team, "Lisbon was with him and he said they had slept in." She stated.

Cho didn't look fazed by this and Rigsby looked thoroughly shocked, "They're sleeping together!?"

Van Pelt laughed, "Looks like it. Want to order drinks whilst we wait?" She asked and the others nodded, "They better hurry up, I'm starving." Rigsby complained.

Van Pelt rolled her eyes, "Your always hungry Rigsby!" She exclaimed at the man who only shrugged.

**20 Minutes Later….**

Jane and Lisbon walked into the café together and Van Pelt waved them over to their usual table, "We ordered you guys' coffees while we were waiting. We haven't ordered food yet and Rigsby has been complaining for 20 minutes straight!" She said with a laugh as the pair sat down.

Jane laughed too, "Ah that's Rigsby for you."

Rigsby glared at the man and they ordered lunch. Once lunch was ordered Van Pelt got to work on solving her own personal case, "So what did everyone do last night?" She asked innocently.

Lisbon's cheeks turned scarlet, "Oh, just stayed in and watched TV, the usual."

Rigsby and Cho said they had done pretty much the same then everyone turned to Jane who decided the truth was the best course of action.

"Well your going to think I'm crazy, but last night I was visited by my dead wife who showed me what the future would be like if I killed myself." He said, not telling them that he was about to do just that.

Lisbon looked totally confused, Van Pelt was looking at Jane like he was loopy, Cho just looked as calm as ever and Rigsby was laughing so loudly it was attracting strange looks from people.

"Jane… are you on any medication?" Lisbon asked looking rather concerned.

Jane rolled his eyes; he knew they would have this reaction, "No Lisbon! Seriously. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I was considering committing suicide last night then Mandy showed up and showed me my funeral and how upset everyone was."

Rigsby had stopped laughing and Van Pelt now looked quite interested, "You saw your funeral?"

Jane nodded, "It wasn't pretty. You and Lisbon were crying and you guys were trying not too… I didn't think I was so loved. Anyway I saw all your futures so if you still think I'm bonkers I can tell you stuff about your life I found out last night."

Lisbon was still eying him warily, "Okay then, what did you learn?"

He tried to hide his smile, knowing he would shock her, "Well Mandy and I followed you home from the funeral and I know that you like Avril Lavigne because you were listening to her CD in the car and when it came on you started crying. I also know you have a brother called James who is married to a woman called Emily who you can't stand because you called him."

Lisbon was shocked, "Hmm, what about the others then?" She still wasn't convinced.

Jane started with Rigsby, "You live in a tiny little flat with an annoying neighbour who always complains about the TV or music being too loud."

He turned to Cho, "Your married to a woman named Mary and have two children."

He finally turned to Van Pelt, "You share an apartment with your little brother who thinks of himself as a charmer and is one of your best friends because you get on so well with him and Lisbon is your best friend, but you try to keep it out of the office even though you two went to school together."

He turned to Lisbon, "Believe me yet?"

Lisbon laughed, "Slightly. So tell me Jane, What did this 'future' entail?"

Jane smiled slightly, "Well after I died a new guy took my place and you all hated him and he sat on my couch! Then after a while you started to move on, all of you apart from Lisbon that is." She glared at him and he grinned, "I witnessed the wedding of Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby…Lisbon was bridesmaid. Oh and I saw you in the hospital with your daughter" He said motioning at Van Pelt and Rigsby, "She was called Sophie Jane Rigsby, you named her after me!" He grinned at the pair of them who was looking at him in shock.

Lisbon laughed, "That's kinda sweet, what about me in this future?"

Jane didn't smile when she asked this and that scared Lisbon, "Well you died 10 years after I did. You got really ill and died."

Van Pelt looked at Lisbon in shock then turned to Jane, "Did anyone else die?"

Jane looked at Rigsby, "Yeah. When your daughter was 3 Rigsby was killed in a freak accident, but Mandy told me that you both died because I wasn't there. If I had been there I would have saved Rigsby and Lisbon died because of me, she couldn't live without me." He grinned at the woman who blushed and hit him playfully on the arm.

"I think you dreamed this Jane, but at least something good came out of it." Van Pelt said grinning at Jane and Lisbon.

Jane rolled his eyes, he would let the believe it was a dream if that was what they wanted to believe, but he knew it had been real and Van Pelt was right something good had come of it.


	5. Patrick&Teresa and Wayne&Grace

**The Importance of Life**

_**A/N- This is the last chapter! And I thought that once you had read the fic you might want to see how the future turns out with Jane in it, so this last chapter is the future the way it was meant to be! :D**_

Much to the delight of Jane the future didn't go the way it had that night he now hated to think about. It had gone very different and for that Jane was very grateful.

Rigsby and Jane were good friends, but there were some things that friends didn't tell each other and Patrick didn't tell Wayne that he would propose to Teresa on Valentines Day. Wayne didn't Patrick that he would propose to Grace on Valentines Day either, but it happened that way, much to all of their surprise and two weddings were planned, both in the same month.

When Grace and Wayne married first Patrick stood by his friend's side as best man and Teresa by her friends side as bridesmaid, both awaiting their own chance to shine the next month. Wayne and Grace had decided on a big white wedding with lots of guests and it was a lovely wedding and the after party was a great night out, but it wasn't what Patrick and Teresa wanted. Wayne and Grace had then gone to Tenerife on their honeymoon and after two weeks away they came back very brown, or in Wayne's case very red.

So when the next month rolled in they had had a small wedding with only their team and Teresa's brother and his family present, afterwards they had all gone out to a fancy restaurant for a meal with the small group. It had been homey, comfortable, enjoyable and not too much of a big deal which had been perfect for them. They had decided on Paris for their honeymoon and like Grace and Wayne had a great time and came back slightly tanned, but nothing like the other two had!

The next shock came when Wayne voiced his worries about Grace being sick for the last few mornings, Patrick had hmm-ed and said that Teresa had been the same and maybe it was a bug going around. About 5 minutes later a squeal had erupted from Teresa's office and both men looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Later that day both men had found out they were going to be fathers in 9 months time and Patrick wondered if the group had to do _everything_ at the same time.

It turned out that they did because 9 months later almost to that day Wayne and Patrick both found themselves in the hospital two rooms apart. Two little girls had been born within an hour of each other and both mothers were placed in the same ward, Patrick loved his team mates and best friends, but it seemed he could never get away from them.

Both little girls were named and given god parents. Sophie Jane Rigsby had the pleasure of having Patrick and Teresa Jane as her godparents and Jenny Grace Jane's parents returned the favour and gave Wayne and Grace Rigsby the honour of being the girl's godparents.

The years flew by and before long it was the girls first day at school, then they were off to college and moving out. Then it was weddings and the girls decided they wanted families of their own and granted their parents grandchildren. Life was precious however and it wasn't to be thought of lightly, something Patrick had learned the hard way a long time ago.

When Jenny Grace Jane was 35 years old she received the phone call telling her about her parent's death. They had died of old age peacefully in their sleep, holding each other.

With a sad smile Jenny lay flowers down next to the gravestone. As much as she missed her parents she knew that was the right way to go, in the arms of the one you loved.

The End.

_**A/N- Reviews? Did it suck? Did you like it? Please tell me! :D**_


End file.
